Dating Silence
"Dating Silence" is a HTFF episode. Plot The episode starts with Water Flower relaxing happily on her couch in The Treeless Sisters' house. Suddenly, she hears the door bell ringing. So, she opens the door. She is surpised to see Crafty, who asks her to date. Water Flower declines, but Crafty says that she will have some good benefits for Water Flower if she accepts to go on dating with her. This forces Water Flower herself to accept the date. And so, she goes out with Crafty, but not before locking the door to The Treeless Sisters' house. The date between two then begins. It begins with Crafty trying to flirt with Water Flower. However, Water Flower herself seems to be unhappy with that. So, she asks Crafty to cancel the flirt, but Crafty still flirts with her anyway. Water Flower really has nothing to say this time and lets Crafty continue to flirt with her anyway. The next scene shows Crafty and Water Flower going to Crafty's house and get some food. Crafty gets herself and Water Flower a few cookies, a few snacks, and corn from the fridge. After eating all the foods, Water Flower considers those foods as "tasty" in her opinion, as well as "thanking" Crafty for them. After this. Water Flower and Crafty have one last activity for the date, which is going to a restaurant for a good dinner. Meanwhile at The Treeless Sisters' house. Willia and Beava, who are back from some work, try to open the door, but realize that the door is locked. They think that Water Flower has the key with her insde, so they try to call Water Flower by shouting her name in hopes that she will come out and open the door for them. But there is no answer, so they knock the door even more, to no avail. They end up leaving their house and begin looking for Water Flower. Eventually, during their search for Water Flower, they find an acquaintance that can help them find Water Flower, Snapshot. They ask him to take a photo of Water Flower if he sees her. Snapshot accepts. They then continue to look for Water Flower. At the restaurant, Water Flower and Crafty are still having some dinner, with Crafty flirting with Water Flower again, but this time, Water Flower herself seems happy. Outside of the restaurent, Snapshot walks past it, but eventually, he looks through the window and sees that Water Flower is with Crafty. So, he takes a photo of the scene with his camera, and sends it to Willia and Beava. When Willia and Beava see the photo of Crafty flirting with Water Flower at the restaurant that Snapshot sent to them, the two become very surprised and angry of that situation, so they go to the restaurant to look for them. Water Flower and Crafty happen to be going out of the restaurant. Suddenly, they see that Willia and Beava are coming towards them. So, they go to the back of the restaurant to hide before Willia and Beava spot them, but this is the point where things start to become complicated. Water Flower sees that Willia and Beava are very angry at what she did with Crafty and she cannot go back to them. She knows that she and Crafty will meet a terrible fate when they see them. Willia and Beava are then seen inside of the restaurant, still looking for Water Flower and Crafty. But, they find nothing, of course. So, they go outside to see if Water Flower and Crafty are outside the restaurant. Lucky for Water Flower and Crafty, they see a dumpster near them, so they quicky open the dumpster and hide in it before closing it to avoid Willia and Beava. Willia and Beava walk to the back of the restaurant and still find nothing. So, they leave the area. While Willia and Beava are going away, Crafty opens up the dumpster. Crafty then tells Water Flower that they are safe now. Crafty also tells Water Flower that they need to take a rest inside the dumpster for one night. Water Flower accepts it. So, Crafty closes the dumpster again and then they take a rest in the dumpster. At the next day. Crafty and Water Flower have finished their rest in the dumpster. After waking up, they get out of the dumpster. They are shocked to see their clothes being dirty from the garbage inside the dumpster. Crafty tells Water Flower that they can go back to their homes to change their clothes. After that, Crafty and Water Flower go to a bus stop to take a bus to get to their home. While waiting for the bus, Water Flower and Crafty attempt to share a kiss. When they are close to share a kiss with each other, the bus suddenly crashes into them with an unbeliveable speed. This kills both of them, as well as slightly damaging the bus stop. Lifty, Shifty, Willia, and Beava, who are on the bus, get off and are shocked to see the deaths of Water Flower and Crafty, They mourn over Crafty and Water Flower's dead bodies. However, Lifty and Shifty then steal Water Flower's wallet from her pocket, forcing Willia and Beava to argue against them for doing that. While they are arguing, Mole thinks that nothing is happening due to his blindness, so he reverses his bus and crashes into the same place again. This time, Mole slams his bus to Willa, Beava, Lifty, and Shifty who are still arguing. Mole then continues to reverse, then slams his bus to the bus stop again a few more times. Snapshot shows up and takes a photo of Mole causing the incident before leaving. The episode then ends. Deaths *Water Flower, Crafty, Willa, Beava, Lifty, and Shifty are hit by Mole's bus. Goofs *When Water Flower and Crafty got hit by the bus, the dirt marks on their clothes disappeared. Trivia *This is one of the episodes where Crafty flirts and dates with a female character (Water Flower in this case) even though she is interested in flirting and dating with male characters. *Nobody dies until near the end of the episode. *The title is a pun of "raging silence." Category:Season 116 episodes Category:Fan Episodes